Nightmare, Once Again
by Kazad
Summary: Almost a month after the huge battle with The Spirit King a new crisis appears, DEM became more dangerous than ever and they will stop at nothing to get what they want. In the midst of battle Yoshino sacrificed herself to save Tohka and Shido from Kurumi. A unusually strong spacequake hit the city and a old friend shows up. Who is this familiar spirit that gained tremendous power?.
1. A New Problem

It was almost a month has passed from the battle with the Spirit King. Shido,Tohka and Yoshino had already recovered. Shido slowly opened his eyes and saw the sun already rose he looked around and saw the time, Shido woke up late so he rushed down downstairs, ate breakfast, took a bath and dress up in the speed of light and also Tohka is almost late. He ran outside almost tripping then run and run until Shido and Tohka catch their breathe. Finally they made it in school just in time. Both of them are running out of breathe.

"That...was close" Shido was panting and sweating

"Yeah, at least we made it" added Tohka

They made it just in time for the bell to ring as the class starts. Shido and Tohka entered the classroom, Shido saw Kurumi's seat is still empty it's not odd though. After the incident now that Shido thinks about it, the memory of what happened back there is still fresh like it was yesterday. Now that he remembers it Shido spaced out in the whole afternoon Tohka looked at Shido worrying what he is thinking at, Shido stood up and get his things before going home then Tohka approached him and asked what's the matter. The problem with Shido is that he felt that someone is watching him from the shadows somewhere.

"Shido are you all right? You look troubled"

"I'm alright Tohka I guess I didn't get any proper sleep" Shido showed Tohka a fake smile

"Is that so" Tohka just didn't mind whether he's lying or not

After school he consulted Kotori and Reine about this feeling of him. When he told them this rather strange feeling of someone watching him even at his school Kotori and Reine cleared this one out.

**RATATOSKR**

"Heh so you think that someone is watching you everywhere" Kotori had an uncaring tone

"Shin your instincts is trying to tell you something" Reine answered Shido's problem

"Trying to tell me what?" Shido asked

"Mostly uneasy and uncomfortable feeling means there's an upcoming danger" Reine thinks logically

"Then I'll be on guard" Shido made sure of what he said and left

**SHIDO'S ROOM**

After knowing what Shido's uneasy feeling was he began to think that another unexpected event will happen but Shido didn't want that to happen so before going to sleep he prayed and hoped for a normal morning tomorrow knowing that nothing could possibly go wrong.

**MORNING**

Shido woke up again like any other day. He still feels sleepy but he decided to wake up early and stretched his body then he went downstairs and saw Tohka and Kotori who also just woke up. Kotori greeted Shido Good morning while Tohka immediately asked Shido what's for breakfast.

"Good morning Shido" Kotori greeted Shido

"Shido I'm hungry what's for breakfast?" Early in the morning Tohka already asked for breakfast

"Well I'm to toast some bread, cooked some omelette and bacon" Shido scratched his head

Shido got cooking afterwards, He toast the bread first while the bacon and omelette are still being cooked. The delicious smell of bacon and omelette made Tohka even hungrier. Afterwards they eat normally like they always do Tohka eating almost everything in a blink of an eye after breakfast Shido washed the dished then took a bath since that his daily routine, after the taking a bath he dressed up on his casual clothes. Shido head downstairs where Kotori and Tohka are sitting when suddenly his phone rang unexpectedly, Shido picked it up and answered

"Hello this is Shido" Shido answered first

"Heh~ Shido-san did you miss me" The caller was Kurumi

"K-Kurumi!?" Shido was shocked hearing that familiar voice

"Ara-ara why are you so surprised?" Kurumi talked like it was a normal conversation

"What's your business Kurumi" Shido deepen his voice

"Nothing I'm just checking **YOU** Shido-san I thought you're not feeling very well" Kurumi both told the truth and lied

"Huh? That's very odd of you Kurumi, What are you hiding?" Shido is still serious

"Nothing at all Shido-san, I'll be on my way then bye" Kurumi hanged up

"Shido that was Kurumi right" Kotori asked nervously

"Yeah"

"Why did Kurumi called you?" Tohka asked

"She said she was just checking on me because I don't look well, The odd part was when she said she's just checking on me" Shido thought

"That sounds fishy" Kotori frowned

"You two are fine better check on Yoshino" Shido quickly went out to check Yoshino

Yoshino was in a lot of pain again that she can't stand it anymore she felt her body is like being crushed and can't breather. Yoshino was in a lot of pain as she scratch the floor then her body feels extremely hot, She wants to scream all that pain but she can't since her body feels like being crushed by something that she can't speak after hours of suffering from inexplicable pain Yoshino passed out and laid down on the floor. Shido knocked to Yoshino's door but no one answered so Shido let himself in and can't find Yoshino everywhere, thinking Yoshino isn't there he saw Yoshino lying in the floor unconsciously Shido immediately rushed to her and tried to wake her up but her whole body is very hot that it's not a fever anymore.

"Yoshino! Yoshino!"

Shido tried to wake her up but no good so she carried Yoshino and brought her to his house and told Kotori that something's wrong and she needed some treatment on her condition quick so Kotori contacted Fraxinus to pick them up and Yoshino is in bad shape. Shido, Kotori, Tohka are inside Fraxinus and Yoshino was quickly given a treatment to cool her down.

**KURUMI'S SITUATION**

AS Kurumi hanged up as she stand in a pile of not dead bodies but unconscious people, Kurumi just took some of their Time but and didn't kill them since it would attract attention to AST and Ratatoskr. Kurumi smiled thinking on what might happen sooner or later. She heard footsteps and when he turned around it's just the newly recovered Spirit King with Isaac to assist him.

"I'm glad that you're full recovered Spirit King and What brings you her?" Kurumi asked

"Your call will make them think that you did THAT" The Spirit King replied

"Yeah but I also want to check on Shido-san since he looked relaxed" Kurumi was telling the truth this time...sort of

"Heh? So you made two movements at once huh" Isaac seems quite impressed

"So are you trying to start early Spirit King?" Kurumi seems excited

"Nope...I'm still taking my own vacation for a bit longer" The Spirit King denied

**RATATOSKR**

"What's going on" Shido clenched his fist tightly as he sat beside Yoshino watching her suffer

"Shido do you think Kurumi has something to do with this?" Tohka looked worried

"There's a chance Kurumi has something to do with this" Kotori is no sure

"Then should I call her" Shido picked up his phone

"Wait Shido, If Kurumi calls first she definitely has something to do with this" Kotori suggested this plan

"Fine I'll wait" Shido put back his phone into his pocket

**HOURS LATER**

"Still didn't call huh" Shido looked tired on waiting

"Kurumi's pretty smart because she knows if she calls first it would be like telling she did this or Kurumi has nothing to do with this" Now Kotori is confuse

"Yoshino is getting worse by the minute" Shido looked at a poor Yoshino

Yoshino suddenly began to move but this time the inexplicable pain came back while she's unconscious, Yoshino can't stay still due to the inexplicable pain she's suffering. Shido and Tohka got alarmed by this and called for help then Reine arrived holding an injection with calming medicine on it. They tried to hold down Yoshino who can't stay still because of the inexplicable pain after they injected the medicine Yoshin calmed down but still her condition is not looking good and if not treated fast it could get worse.

"Yoshino's condition is getting worse" Shido can't do anything to help

"Can't we do anything?" Kotori is also helpless

"This all started because of Kurumi" Tohka also felt the same

"If Kurumi started this then she knows how to cure Yoshino" Reine stated her hypothesis

"There's one problem we don't know where she is" Kotori said the bad part

"Kurumi is hard to get type of person" Shido knows Kurumi very well

"This is one bad event where our only hope is our enemy" Kotori sighed

"(Hang in there Yoshino)" Shido thought to himself

"Kurumi...one of our worst **Nightmare**" Kotori sighed again

**I'M SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE SEQUELS.**


	2. Returning Nightmare

Shido is in his house feeling depressed again, his mind keeps on reminding him of what happened all this time especially a motnh ago. It was painful and sad but Shido held back his tears of sadness. Tohka who is worried about Shido can't do nothing to help himso she just stood outside Shido's room and let Shido release his emotions. Shido felt anger, depression and sadness at the same time. Everyone in Ratatoskr is doing the best they can to help Yoshino in her unknown state while Reine is assigned to check on Yoshino to see if there are any changes.

"This is pathetic, I can't do anything!" Shido punched the wall of his room

"Shido" Tohka is still outside letting Shido release all that emotions

Shido cooled down and went outside of his room and there he saw Tohka looking down worried on Shido. Shido realized he made Tohka worried and because of this the hope inside him is still bright.

**DEM INDUSTRIES**

Kurumi got bored while waiting at The Spirit King to say something so Kurumi asked him a question she wants to ask hours ago.

"Nee Spirit King What kind of condition is Yoshino in" Kurumi placed her Index finger below her lips and asked with a joyous curious tone

"It's just a symptom since the flame bit inside Yoshino is moving" The Spirit King looked a bit annoyed

"For short?" Kurumi couldn't quite understand

"My flame bit is like a non-curable virus that entered a body at my command" He's getting more annoyed

"I see, so that's how it is" Now Kurumi finally understood

"Itsuka Shido is the only adversary I can't incinerate but what he didn't know is that Yoshino's power isn't fully sealed" Mentioning Shido made him turn into his black wolf form

"Heh~ so you're torturing Shido while our plan is already moving, Kill 2 birds with 1 stone I see" Kurumi got even impressed on how The Spirit King thinks

"Don't fail this one, Kurumi" The Spirit King glared at Kurumi with dead serious written in hes eyes

"I understood" For the first time Kurumi was never terrified inside out

**RATATOSKR**

"Ngh" Asleep Yoshino made a small struggling soind

Yoshino's right hand grasped tightly the bed sheet as she struggle even more from the inexplicable pain she's in. She can feel her own body burn up from the flame bit, Yoshino kept on panting and sweating as The Spirit King move the flame inside her not long and the flame stopped moving and Yoshino went back into a dormant state. Shido should better hurry up before DEM takes Yoshino again.

**SHIDO'S HOUSE**

Shido waited for hours waiting for Kurumi to call he didn't even move or stand up for hours. Tired of waiting Shido stood up to get some water when he's phone on the table rang. Believe me it's pure coincidence that it only rang when Shido stood up, Shido answered the his cellphone

"This is Itsuka Shido" Shido's heart is racing between life and death

"Ara-ara there you are Shido-san , How are you?" Kurumi acted like it was nothing

"Kurumi I –"

"Shido-san it looks like you're still helpless" Kurumi voice can be heard like it was serious

"Kurumi What did you do?" Shido held back his anger

"Shido-san if you want to know meet me at the shrine tomorrow at 11" Kurumi instantly hanged up

"Shido Who are you talking t?" Tohka heard Shido talking to someone

"Kurumi just called" replied Shido

"What! Kurumi did?!" Tohka can't believe what she just heard

"She also told me If I want to know more I should meet her tomorrow in the Shrine at 11"

"Shido I'm coming with you" Tohka insisted that Shido can't refuse

"Tohka you...I understand" Shido can't help but to take along Tohka

**RATATOSKR**

"So Kurumi finally called" Kotori stayed cool and wasn't even surprised

"Shin it's best to take Tohka long" Reine suggested Shido for his own safety

"Well Tohka is already going to come along tomorrow" Shido looked at Tohka

"We won't be able to guide you tomorrow but we'll support you as much as we can" Kotori crossed her arms and laid back in his chair

"That's all I need to hear" Shido nodded before leaving

Everyone else was preparing for Shido's rendezvous with Kurumi tomorrow even if Yoshino's condition is not Life and Death Shido still needs to take this seriously. If they don't do anything fast who knows what will happen to Yoshino after all only The Spirit King, Sir Isaac Wescott and Tokisaki Kurumi knows what's going on and What will happen to Yoshino.

**DEM INDUSTRIES**

"It's still not done" The Spirit King's Astral Dress (Obviously not a Dress) is not yet done repairing

"Mr. President Tokisaki Kurumi's meeting tomorrow is already set" Isaac delivered the Status report he asked

"I see...you can go now" He removed his Astral Dress

Isaac exited the door and The Spirit King manifested his Angel Uriel that takes the form of a red scythe with black handle with markings and engravings

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Shido are you ready with your meeting with Kurumi?" Kotori didn't not even once sound concerned

"I'm ready and so does Tohka" Shido nodded and felt the atmosphere from the winds

"Shido we're not letting Kurumi get away with this after what she did" Tohka got quite pumped up for this

"Yeah" Shido nodded and set his goal into his solid head

**THE SHRINE 11: 00 A.M**

Shido and Tohka head to the shrine hoping Kurumi has the answers that would solve their problem with Yoshino's unstable state. As they reach the shrine both sides already spotted each other from a distance while Kurumi just smiled.

"Shido-san I see you brought Tohka-san along" Kurumi placed her index finger on her cheek

"Kurumi tell me the truth, Did you cause what happened to Yoshino?" Shido went straight to the topic not leaving without an answer

"No Shido-san, It was The Spirit King that caused Yoshino to feel inexplicable pain" Kurumi smiled opened her lips a bit knowing how helpless they are know

"The Spirit King? Isn't he dead already" Kotori got shocked hearing a supposed to be dead person's name

"So you and you're other colleagues are plotting something again but to involve Yoshino, Kurumi that's just not right!" Shido throw his arm in the air and released his anger

"Shido-san there is no right and wrong in this carefree world, I want to see your expression while helplessly watch Yoshino suffer from extremely unexplicable pain" Kurumi blushed and made weird sounds while imagining Shido's situation

"Kurumi I'm not going to forgive you" Tohka stepped in front of Shido furious at Kurumi who seems uncaring

" So sorry Tohka-san I'm quite busy myself we'll meet again next time" Kurumi brought out a flashbang created by DEM and released it on the ground

"Wait Kurmi-" Shido's words got cut by the white blinding light of the flashbang

"Shido are you all right" Kotori can't see anything but white on the screen monitor

"Yeah we're all right" Shido rubbed his a bit blinded eyes and saw realized Kurumi got away

"Shido, Kurumi got away again" Tohka looked at Shido with such defeated eyes

**FRAXINUS**

"Kurumi always manages to get away" Kotori made a small "tsk" sound

"At least we got a clue even if it is small" Shido had a bit bright light of hope inside

"The only problem is The Spirit King is alive and now that they are even more dangerous, DEM will stop at nothing to get what they want" Reine does have a point on how dangerous DEM can be

"Bad things happened one after another, First Yoshino is in a bas state then the Spirit King is still alive and now Kurumi is even more dangerous" Shido sounded like a whining little kid

"Stop crying like a kid, Yoshino is still alive isn't she so stop whining and just cry so hard when we're all dead!" Kotori slapped some sense into Shido's pathetic face

"Kotori...That's right I'm not the kind of person that easily lost hope in situation like this" After a few seconds Shido finally got himself up together

"Shido that's the spirit" Tohka brightened up when he saw Shido looked Determined

"If I haven't hit your pathetic face you wouldn't got yourself up together" Kotori placed her hand on her forehead and sighed looking relieved

"But we need to treat Yoshino fast or she'll-" Shido didn't continue not wanting to make it happened

"Don't be like that Shido, Yoshino wouldn't want you to look like that when she wakes up" Tohka put her hand into Shido's shoulder and looked at him straight telling him no to give up

"Yeah, we'll be able to treat Yoshino before something happens" Shido hold Tohka's hand and slowly put it down

Shido looked at an unconscious Yoshino and thought to himself that they're going to find a way to cure Yoshino's unstable state but Shido can't help but to pity and looked as Yoshino suffer from the inside, Shido can't bear to think that Yoshino is experiencing extreme inexplicable pain because of the Spirit King's doing. DEM is already ahead of them without Shido and the others realizing it. The black flames of the most powerful Spirit slowly rooted into the core of the pure white innocent ice slowly corrupting it as the flames of hell turn the white pure innocent ice into something Dark, vile and Evil black ice.

"Yoshino we won't stop until we found a way to cure your unstable and bad state" Shido said those words softly with sadness in his face.


	3. Frozen Situation

Kotori is sitting in her commander chair holding her favourite lollipop frustrated of their current unlucky situation. Reine was assigned to watch over Yoshino to check if there are any changes in her current state but still no luck of change as of now Yoshino is breathing heavily and sweating. Reine placed her hand over to Yoshino's forehead and felt a massive increase in Yoshino's body temperature, everyone in Fraxinus especially Shido, Tohka and Kotori are highly affected by the current dense atmosphere but right now Shido has no time sitting around doing nothing he felt he needs to do something fast, As the day pass and yet again there is no changes except to the fact the Yoshino is not getting any better.

**AFTERCLASS**

Shido let Tohka head home first because he needs some time alone to think all the things that happened on his way home in a street with no people around walking by Kurumi appeared out of nowhere and in front of Shido. Shido jumped out of surprise it would be normal since who wouldn't be surprised seeing the person who wants to kill you appear in front of you so suddenly. It appears Kurumi wants to tell something important message to Shido.

"Shido-san can we talk" Kurumi asked gently slowly opening her lips

"Kurumi, What do you want to talk about" Shido body was frozen stiff probably because of the heavy atmosphere Kurumi created

"Ara-ara you don't look so well Shido-san so I came to see you" Kurumi smiled like a gentle little innocent girl except that Kurumi is no innocent but all psychotic

"Kurumi just tell me the truth" Shido swallowed his breathe and straighten his expression

"I came here to give you an easy riddle Shido-san if you answer this you might stepped one close to what you want" Kurumi is in the mood of playing mind bugging games

"Giving me a riddle, Kurumi what are you up to?" Shido knew Kurumi was up to something again since she won't give a clue like that easily

"Shido-san we're getting bored so He decided to speed up the game a bit" Kurumi sighed getting bored of waiting for days

"...!?" Shido felt a bit insulted and grinned his teeth

"The black flames of the black reaper is slowly alternating and corrupting the once White, pure, innocent ice" Kurumi rather gave a challenging riddle although the riddle is easy if you based the subject to people

"(Black flames, Reaper, Ice)" Those words were marked into Shido's confused and shocked mind

Shido looked down to think for a bit and when he turned back his eyes to Kurumi, Shido widen his eyes for a second and looked around if someone might be there so he walked straight home confused and bugged by the riddle he was supposed to solve if they want Yoshino to get any better. As Shido open the door of his home the first thing he saw in his living room is Tohka and Kotori waiting for him.

"Shido you're late" Kotori frowned and pretended she did not care at all

"Shido is there something wrong" Tohka noticed that Shido looks pale

"It's Kurumi, She gave me a riddle and she also said If I answered it I might get closer to what we need" Shido remember it too well

"What! Kurumi giving a hint" Kotori sensed something is not quite right

"Shido tell us the riddle" Tohka felt her heart would stop from beating

"The black flames of the black reaper is slowly alternating and corrupting the once White, pure, innocent ice" Shido told the exact words clearly

"Hhhhmm...I don't know" Tohka thought then immediately gave up

"The riddle seems to have a message hidden in it" Thinking deeply Kotori thought about the riddle

"Black Ice, Reaper, Reaper-scythe, Scythe- Black reaper...wait Black reaper" Shido head finally worked and remembered something

"What's wrong Shido?" Tohka pondered and looked Shido who seems to recall a clue

"Tohka What was the weapon of the Spirit King" Shido asked Tohka since both Yoshino and her battled with The Spirit King before

"If I remember it was a Black and Red scythe also there was this black flames of his" It's a surprise Tohka remember something from a month ago

"Did you got something Shido" Kotori asked Shido but Shido doesn't seems to hear her

"It's a hunch but I think Black Reaper is the Spirit King since by the looks of him his Astral dress resembles a Grim Reaper with it's scythe" Shido thought that the Black Reaper is a personification of The Spirit King

"Then the white pure ice is...Yoshino" Kotori stood up knowing what the riddle meant

"Then that means Yoshino is in danger" Tohka stood up and along with Shido and Kotori they rushed to Ratatoskr

**RATATOSKR**

Shido, Tohka and Kotori ran straight quickly to where Yoshino is and saw Reine surprised why they suddenly barged in and only saw an unconscious Yoshino who looks fine.

"Did something happen?" Reine asked the three who suddenly barged in

"Huh? Yoshino looks fine" Shido widen his eyes while panting from running

"Yoshino's temperature lower down to the average temperature" Reine responded still can't quite grasp the situation

"Is Kurumi messing with us again" Tohka hated being messed with

"If Yoshino is fine...What is the riddle all about" Shido got even more confused and puzzled

"Did something happened?" Reine couldn't relate to the topic

"Kurumi gave Shido a riddle, we thought The Spirit King is doing something to Yoshino so we rushed here" Kotori summarized all the details

"Basing on Kurumi's actions she's diverting us from the real situation" Reine thought logically on what would Kurumi do

""Aah! This is getting confusing" Tohka scratched her head and ruined her hair

**DEM INDUSTRIES**

Right now Ratatoskr is in a state of confusion and lost from what's really going on. Kurumi decided to take a visit to The Spirit King in DEM Industries. Kurumi knew from the beginning that Shido and Ratatoskr will figure the riddle out quickly and right now she's smiling just imagining how confused and lost they are now.

"How unfortunate that they must have fell for it" Kurumi giggled softly

"Oh? What brings you here Tokisaki Kurumi codename Nightmare" Ellen who is Isaac Wescott's assistant and strongest DEM wizard addressed Kurumi like a criminal meeting an acquaintance

"Ara-ara Don't mind me Ellen-san I'm simply taking a visit to The Spirit King...oops I mean Mr. President" Kurumi sounded a bit sarcastic as she place her hand to her soft white cheek

"Fine then" Ellen stared at Kurumi for a moment and decided to let her pass

"(I want to see Shido-san's suffering expression right now but I need to contain all my excitement for the final show)" Kurumi felt her body tingling

Kurumi reached The Spirit King's office and greeted him like a child visiting some friend. Kurumi began to tease The Spirit King but he wouldn't care less to Kurumi's childish teasing.

"You looked bored why don't we have some fun" Kurumi have other things in her mind

"I'm a bit tired right now Kurumi, go play somewhere else" The Spirit sounded really sleepy and tired

"You're always like this Spirit King or should I say *****-sama" Kurumi called out The Spirit King by his hated nickname

"I don't like hearing that again from anybody" The Spirit King threw a murderous glare at Kurumi

" I forgot how much you hate your own nickname, Relax a bit since everything is going according to plan" Kurumi can merely seduce The Spirit King

"Not right now, I need a private rest Alone" He slowly closed his eyes and fell to sleep

"Still not enough for you, getting her is the only thing that can satisfy you" Kurumi's efforts is not enough to satisfy a hungry black wolf such as The Spirit King

Kurumi left his office quietly so he won't wake up in a bad mood. As he closed the door Kurumi sighed and think on how to satisfy the appetite of a hungry black wolf such as himself, Wescott noticed that Kurumi looked troubled as he pass by and offered him an advice that might help them both since Kurumi and Isaac are worried about The Spirit King for the past few days. He's been in a bad and sleepy mood all day like an animal who needs to hibernate.

"Kurumi you looked troubled" Isaac made fun of Kurumi for her unusual expression

"If you know how to get *****-sama in the mood I would like to hear it" Kurumi got a bit irritated at Isaac's tone so Kurumi put her left arm over her right arm as a support and she placed her left hands into her soft cheeks

"Let Mr. President do his thing and have his own rest after all Mr. President hasn't full recovered his full strength" For short Isaac suggested not to bother him a for a while

"If Shido-san didn't ruined our plans we could have succeeded" Kurumi frowned thinking how their plan got ruined by Shido and Ratatoskr

"I know that but even I couldn't get him in the mood" Isaac sighed deeply

"If it's best for him I'll let him sleep for a days then we can go back" Kurumi agreed and then left afterwards

"( I'm impressed that you ruined our plans so far but you're forgetting you're facing DEM, Tokisaki Kurumi and me)" Isaac hated Shido for ruining his master's plan

**KURUMI'S SITUATION**

"I'm already tired and I need some sleep as well" Kurumi stretched her arms as she walk down the street

When Kurumi was walking really tired she then decided to go to a convenient store to buy some groceries and milk tea. Kurumi went out of the convenient store after buying some groceries but before she leaves Kurumi drank her fresh cold Milk tea. Now that she feels refreshed after a long exhausting day of doing her business she felt a bit refreshed before taking her leave. Kurumi was passing by coincidentally when she heard Shido and Tohka talking about something, Kurumi immediately hide her presence and listened to their little conversation.

"I don't know what to do Tohka, Yoshino is still not waking up" Shido walked having that long and down face

"Shido don't think like that, I know that Yoshino won't give up that easily. Our only problem right now is how we solve this and Kurumi getting in the way again" Tohka manage to encourage Shido to return to his mood

"You're right Tohka, I should stop thinking to negative" Shido smiled at Tohka thanking her for her encouragement but what Shido didn't realized is that Kurumi is listening to their conversation loud and clear and they already passed by Kurumi

"My My, Isn't this quite fascinating" Kurumi covered her lips as she smiled and giggled because The Spirit King would really love to hear about this what she just heard from Shido


	4. Sudden Reawakening

For every bad things that happened there were be always good things after that. Things gone and pass by without being noticed the enemy prepares while they all bicker and despair but Shido didn't think any negativity since thinking too much useless things won't help at all.

**RATATOSKR**

Every corner of Fraxinus is oddly quiet and no one spoke a single word in an awkward situation but the situation isn't awkward it's more like dense and heavy. Reine is still watching over Yoshino. Reine stood up and decided to check on the analysis report so she went outside for a while. Not long after Reine left the room Yoshino slowly opened her blurry eyes and looked around her head won't stop aching so she feels a bit dizzy. Yoshino felt her body is numb and weak, She realized she's inside Fraxinus although Yoshino can't remember how she got there in the first place to the fact that Yoshino is in a coma for a few days. Yoshino stood up even if her suddenly awaked body feels weak, numb and stiff so Yoshino used the walls as her support to walk slowly. Reine just got back in time when she saw Yoshino already woke up and standing using the wall even though Yoshino can barely stand.

"Yoshino, don't move too much" Reine settled Yoshino back to her bed

"Reine-san...What happened?" Yoshino spoke softly in her weak state

"We'll explain later right now I should tell Kotori and Shin about this so stay her and rest for a while" said Reine who walked out to tell the news to Kotori so Kotori can tell Shido

"What? Yoshino finally woke up, I better tell Shido about this" Even though Kotori is shocked she didn't waste a second and tell Shido about this

**SHIDO'S HOUSE**

"What! Yoshino already woke up, I'm glad" Shido sat in a nearby chair in his living room and sighed out all of his worries

"That's great Shido let's go visit Yoshino now" Tohka eyes are shining as she dragged and gripped Shido's arm tightly

**RATATOSKR**

Shido and Tohka walked to Yoshino's room and as they opened the door Shido saw Kotori and Reine explaining everything that happened to Yoshino who is sitting in a bed listening carefully to every little detail. Yoshino can't quite grasped all the things that happened but she knows she made everyone worried so much so Yoshino apologized especially to Shido. After that Shido remembered he wants to ask Yoshino if she knows what happened before he found her lying unconscious on the ground a few days ago.

"Yoshino can you tell us the last thing you remember" Shido doesn't want to sound like he's pressuring Yoshino tell everything

"All I can remember is my body felt like burning...and-" Yoshino dig dip in his mind the last thing she saw

"And what?" Shido was intrigued and wants to hear the next part of the statement

"And I saw someone" someone was with Yoshino before the incident happened at that time

"Yoshino who is this is someone? Can you describe the person?" Shido didn't expect Yoshino to know who the mystery person but he wants at least to know what the person looks like

Yoshino gazed at Shido, Tohka, Kotori and Reine for a while and remembered exactly what the person looks like

"She...was wearing a black and crimson dress then... There was this guns she's holding...also...left eye is a yellow clock" Those were the last moments Yoshino remembered before being dragged into darkness and went into a coma

"Black and crimson dress, guns, clock left eye" Kotori almost thought of someone who has the same key features

"Black and crimson dress, guns and a yellow clock for a left eye don't tell me" Shido knew only one person has those key features and he doesn't like it

"Tokisaki Kurumi" Shido didn't continue his words so Reine continued the last part Shido was about to say

"Kurumi that heartless vixen" Tohka clenched her fist in anger and grit her teeth

"We don't know how Kurumi tracked down Yoshino's location" Reine spoke out the mystery in her mind

"Kurumi is with DEM so it's probably them after all DEM is a powerful organization" Kotori wasn't even surprised how Kurumi found Yoshino

"Being in a coma for a few days can strain Yoshino's body so for the time being you should rest Yoshino" Reine looked at Yoshino who obviously looks weak

"Right now Kurumi doesn't know Yoshino is already awake" Tohka at least know that

"Then Kurumi might show up again" Shido's mind took 5 seconds to process and realize what Tohka meant

"Yeah but this time we won't let Kurumi go for sure" Kotori put her lollipop in her mouth and leaned against the wall

**DEM INDUSTRIES**

Yoshino being awake from a coma for a few days is also unexpectedly a secret part of their plan. Kurumi joyfully skipped inside DEM Industries until she reached The Spirit King's office. Five minutes ago Isaac contacted Kurumi's phone and told her The Spirit King wants her in his Office right now.

"Calling me, He must be in a good mood" Kurumi happily skipped knowing he is already of the chains and cooled down his fire

Ellen is with Isaac when she saw Kurumi happily skipping, Ellen widen her eyes and dropped her jaws on why Kurumi is acting like that when she asked Isaac what's going on Isaac answered with shining lights surrounding him Ellen just felt weird looking at those two unusually happy mood.

"Is there something you want to tell me" For once Kurumi had a positive atmosphere, the good one that is

"Right now Ratatoskr and Itsuka Shido will be searching for you so we proceed to the next step" No one knows how The Spirit King knew what Ratatoskr is going to do

"Heh so you let them have their victory and when they lowered their guard you will take the little Rabbit away from it's imprisonment" With a perfect guess Kurumi knows what exactly to do next

"I guess I don't have to explain it all to you but don't forget I'll take actions as well" He crossed his fingers between each other and leaned closer to his table

"Then I'll be going on my way then" Kurumi was about to leave when The Spirit King opentold her to wait

"Wait you almost forgot this" The Spirit King opened his desk drawer and draw out a bottle with an unknown substance inside and tossed it to Kurumi

"This, I'll play with our little friends before taking our little rabbit" Kurumi stared at the bottle when she turned her eyes to The Spirit King Kurumi gave an evil smile

Kurumi left early and that gives him more time to relax his back for sitting too long in his office. Now that he's alone he began to think about certain things like his biggest adversary Itsuka Shido.

"I let you have this victory, Itsuka Shido" Looking at his palms the earth shook a little when he clenched tightly his fist

**SHIDO'S HOUSE**

"Reine said you can go back now, How are you feeling Yoshino?" Shido invited Yoshino in his house to ask some important matters

"I still feel weak...but I'm fine" Yoshino tilted her head won a bit speaking in a soft and shy voice

"Yoshino, How did Kurumi know where you are?" Shido was being bothered by this mystery so he asked Yoshino about this mystery that's been bugging Shido for a while

"I'm sorry but I don't know she suddenly appeared when I turned around" Yoshino shooked her head and almost cry for not able to remember anything

"It's alright, If you remember anything just tell us" Shido doesn't want to strain Yoshino by forcing her to remember everything

"The I'll take my leave Shido-san" Yoshino stood up then nodded her head before leaving The Itsuka Residence

It's time for Yoshino to sleep but somehow Yoshino can't sleep maybe it's because of what happen even though Yoshino only remember what she exactly saw before losing consciousness. Yoshino is already in bed when the same pain she felt returned but it's sensation is different from before, it's very painful that Yoshino's eyes dilate and her breather turned heavier. Yoshino grasped her chest feeling that burning pain in that spot, When Yoshino began to hear a faint familiar whisper her eyes glowed and turned bloody red turning her into something else. Yoshino almost lost to darkness when she snapped out of it. Right now her breathing turned less heavier while the pain slowly disappeared and her vision got reverted back to normal. Yoshino regained her posture when that whispering voice in her head came back and told her about her Natural Form.

"( I'm Impressed you were able to resist your own Natural form for this long, Yoshino your Natural Form is especially unique and powerful from those other weak Spirits)" The Black wolf whispered in an echoed tone

"Your voice ...it sounds familiar...but I won't succumb to madness" Yoshino has no plan being take over that easily

"( Fine then, Bit you can't stop me from releasing you out Yoshino)" His voice withered and fainted away until it can no longer be heard

"Being my Natural Form is the last thing I will become since all I do is murder innocent humans before until one day it all changed" Yoshino slowly closed her eyes to sleep

**MORNING**

Shido slowly opened his heavy sleepy eyes into a bright sunny morning. He has to wake up early even if he still wants more sleep since he has school today. Shido didn't got out of bed for a few minutes so Kotori barged into his room and kick him in to his sensitive spot with that Shido woke up in screaming pain. Kotori dragged Shido who is still crying in pain downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Ah I still feel sleepy" Shido yawned and stretched his numb arms

"If you're like that we'll be late again Shido" Tohka is in the table waiting for Shido

"You're right" Shido straightened his back and heard a cracking sound of a bone

Even though Shido is already awake Tohka slapped Shido's cheeks very hard that it turned bright red. Not only Shido is awake but also both of his cheeks has a red mark from Tohka's wake up slap. Shido and Tohka went to school together like always but this time Shido is still touching his reddened cheek and while Tohka is walking as if that slap of hers didn't hurt Shido.

**RAIZEN HIGH**

Shido and Tohka are already in their sits just waiting for the class to start. The school bell sounded and the teacher arrived just in time and everybody who is chattering went back to their proper sits quietly. The teacher's smile has obviously good news to tell to everybody except for Shido. Everyone in Raizen High has their memories altered thanks to the work of The Spirit King and that's why everyone else didn't question Kurumi's absence or why she returned so suddenly. Seeing Kurumi returned and nobody even find it odd and suspicious Shido felt lightning shocks in his body Stiffening him and trembled his human heart. Kurumi walked towards her empty seat. When she turned her gaze to a shocked and stiffed Shido, Shido can't bear to move and remain speechless for hours. Kurumi lips slightly formed a crescent shape enjoying watching Shido's reaction.

**AFTERCLASS**

Shido forced his wobbly feet to walk and Tohka tried many times to talk to Shido but Shido appears to not hear anything in his surroundings. Shido at least felt less shocked as they almost reached the school gates when suddenly Kurumi appeared from behind and called out Shido. Tohka almost stepped in if it wasn't for Shido's signal to stay right there. He slowly move his shaking legs towards Kurumi's direction. Kurumi took a step and whispered something to Shido's left ear.

"That poor young innocent spirit you kept imprisoned for too long will turn against you" Kurumi whispered softly that would make anyone heart's stop beating

"What...do you mean?" Shido backed away and asked sacredly to Kurumi

"The wolf in the rabbit's clothing" Kurumi surely was referring to a certain someone

"...?" Shido didn't get any of what she just said but he's sure something is going to happen

"See you again tomorrow Shido-san" Kurumi walked past Shido and gave him a heart stopping moment of silence

Tohka went towards Shido and shook his shoulders vigorously until Shido got dizzy and snapped into reality. What Kurumi said made him all blank and out of signal for a while until Tohka shook him.

"Shido what was that all about?" Tohka was worried looking at Shido's scared eyes

" I don't know" Even Shido had no idea what just happened it's like he woke up from a dream, by dream I mean Nightmare

Kurumi skipped along the empty road in an orange sunset humming a creepy tone.

"The wolf in The Rabbit's clothing, **Shido-san**" Kurumi muttered her own words to herself continuingly skipping and slightly laugh with her evil smile

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE (MIGHT TAKE A LONG BREAK BEFORE I CAN PUBLISH)**


	5. The Nightmare Before

The memory of the past remains in the mind. The wounds may heal and disappear but one would never heal from the pain of just remembering it. Yoshino remembered like it too well like it was yesterday, All that tortures that was she was bearing for a long time.

"You're a tough one are you" Kurumi slowly placed her hand to Yoshino's cheek and whispered

"Yeah, considering her nature based on our records" Isaac slightly smiled and talked with a happy tone

"Ngh...ah...ah" Yoshino moved her gaze towards the two people who were talking

"Heh~ , So you can still move hah" Kurumi" Kurumi placed his index finger on Yoshino's chin and lift her face up

"uh...ah...gah" Yoshino was too weak to utter a single word

"I guess I have to make you talk the hard way" Kurumi took out a whip and began hitting Yoshino in the back

"Kya!" Yoshino let out a cry

"Hihihihi" Kurumi changed her expression into her psychotic killer face and whipped Yoshino even harder in the back

"Ah!"

"Ah!" teardrops fell down as Yoshino bear the pain

"Hihihihihi" Kurumi continued to laugh and whipped Yoshino until her back is filled with blood

"Aaahhh" Yoshino tried to catch up her breathe and Her wounds quickly regenerated in a matter of seconds

"Heh~ so you can quickly regenerate" Yoshino's instant regeneration made Kurumi whipped her even harder

"Kya!" Yoshino cried out louder

"Enough, Kurumi" The Spirit King arrived in the scene and halted Kurumi

"What brings you here Spirit King *****" This is one of the rarest moment that Kurumi mentions his name

"I'm going to have a little chat with Yoshino ALONE" From his words it's Isaac and Kurumi's cue to leave him alone

"Gak...aaahh...guh" Yoshino coughed and blood came out and gushed until it splattered the floor of red color

"You have other abilities besides controlling all states of matter" The Spirit King was impressed on what he have never seen before

"uuuhh...aaahhh...gah" Yoshino stared at the black suited man and still she can't utter a single word

"A Spirit's regenerative abilities only last until The Spirit runs out of mana" The Spirit King knows every single rarely seen abilities of a Spirit and it's weakness

"You...are a Spirit yourself" Judging from his looks Yoshino knew he was a Spirit due to the knowledge he holds about Spirits

"I'm amazed that you can recognize other Spirits" The Spirit King bent his legs and looked Yoshino straight in the eyes

"What do you exactly want?" Yoshino softly spoke as blood drip down from one side of her mouth

"I don't know" He was obviously lying because deep inside he hides his true plans

"Liar" Yoshino knows he was really lying

"I have my own plans and I'm not going to tell it that easily" He slowly put his hand in Yoshino's shoulder and released high voltage shocks

"Kya!" Lightning shocks flow all over Yoshino's body as she let out a screaming pain

"There's more for where it came from" The Spirit King released higher lightning shocks and electrocuted Yoshino

"Kyaaaa!" Yoshino let out another scream it stopped

"We're not done yet" His face got dark enjoying Yoshino's suffering

"Gah...ha...ha" Yoshino let out heavy breathes as her whole body released smoke

"Now for the next part" The Spirit King stood up and held a grip of her left arm and squeezed it until he heard bones shatter and crack

"Gyaaaa!" Unlike before Yoshino let out more scream of pain

"There's more" The Spirit King's hand travelled to Yoshino's ribs and pressed it tightly

"Kyaaahhh!" For him Yoshino screaming is his entertainment

"I'm impressed you were able to sustain all those tortures" The Spirit King walked away and left that easily

"Shido-san be careful" Yoshino mumbled to herself

"How'd it go Mr. President" Isaac asked the first thing in his mind

"Yoshino is a tough one after all those tortures done to her" The Spirit King got a bit frustrated

"We can't blame her after all Yoshino's will to protect Shido is high enough that she is willing to die just to protect him" Kurumi raised her shoulders and sighed heavily

"If Itsuka Shido is her willpower's source why not used it against him" Isaac thought of a plan

"That's a good idea but I'll use it some other time" The Spirit King turned his head to Kururmi's direction

"Ara you're permitting me to come with you" Kurumi jumped out in joy and went with The Spirit King back to the room

"I can't see straight anymore" Yoshino focused her eyes until she got her vision slight back

"Ready for another round, Yoshino" Kurumi's lips formed a crescent smile

"Aa...aahh...aahhh" Tears can be seen in Yoshino's eyes having enough of this torment

"That's the expression I want to see" Kurumi shook her fingers all at once expressing her excitement

"You looked excited I'll let you have this one" The Spirit King leaned in a wall and just watched

"What a great day this is" Kurumi slowly walked towards Yoshino carrying that whip again

"Gah...aaaa...Ahh" Yoshino started to trembled in fear knowing what's going to happen next

"Hihihihihi" Kurumi raised his arms up and down as she whipped Yoshino's bleeding back

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Gyyyaaa!" And onther one

"That's it suffer even more" Kurumi enjoyed whipping and hearing Yoshino's cries

"Ah!"

"Kyyyaaaa!" Yoshino held all of her tears she wants to release

"Stop right there Kurumi" The Spirit King straightened his back and approached Yoshino

"Huh? Why?" Kurumi's fun was cut off when he told her to stop

"Let's try something else" The Spirit King slowly approached emitting dark energies around him

"A...aahh...aahhh" Yoshino began to shook in fear not wanting another torture

"Don't worry this will be over quick...very quick" The Spirit King let out his hand that emits dark energies and slowly placed it in Yoshino's head

"Gyaa!...Kyaaaa!" Yoshino let out another scream feeling like her body is being hit by something invisible

Of course Kurumi enjoyed seeing someone suffering like what's happening to Yoshino now. He unlocked Yoshino's chains and Yoshino fell instantly to the ground. Holding her head that felt extremely aching Yoshino let out painful cries. Because of her weak state Yoshino can barely move and all she can do is slightly turn her body left and right letting out more cries of the inexplicable pain that Yoshino felt all over her body from head to toe. Unable to take anymore damage Yoshino's mind and body gave up and lose consciousness.

"Ara over already, I guess it was really that quick" Kurumi let out a sigh of disappointment

"It's still not enough though" The Spirit King bent down on his knees and placed his hand into Yoshino's soft cheek and caress it for a second before standing up again

"And what are you planning next" Kurumi questioned him directly waiting what to do next

"Tell Isaac to bring her to my room now" The Spirit King rubbed his eyes to slow down his drowsy head

"Mysterious as always" Kurumi let out a single heavy breathe just thinking what he is up to this time

**HIS ROOM / OFFICE**

Yoshino was unconsciously sitting in a chair with metal lock on her hands and feet. The Spirit King patiently wait tapping each of his fingers simultaneously while looking in the direction of his wall. Yoshino slowly opened her eyes and began to look at her surroundings realizing she's restrained Yoshino tried to set herself free but the metal lock are just too thick and strong. The Spirit King opened his mouth and spoke after Yoshino did her struggling.

"Oh, you're finally awake" The Spirit King was freed out his boredom waiting for a sleeping person to wake up

"Where am I?" Yoshino mumbled to herself looking around the four corners of the room

"Don't worry nobody's going to bother us" The Spirit King heard Yoshino's soft mumbling but answered it differently

Around a four cornered room The Spirit King stood up and walked slowly to Yoshino and leaned a bit closer and gently press his thumb and index finger to her center chest at first a small black lightning spark was released then it was continued with massive electric shocks that flow through Yoshino. Yoshino was screaming in pain but her cries are nothing to him.

"Kyaaa!...Aaaahhhh!" Yoshino moved around her weak body that is being electrocuted

"This is only a mild shock" The Spirit King face darkened as if he's enjoying this

"Aaaahh!...Ahhh!...Aaaahhh!" Yoshino heard what her said but right now Yoshino is still letting out a cry of pain

Just right outside the room leaning in the wall near the door Kurumi crossed her arms and heard everything inside. Hearing Yoshino's cries Kurumi showed an slight evil smile on her face. Isaac passed by and saw Kurumi ears dropping.

"Isn't that a bit rude, ears dropping to someone" Isaac smiled mischievously

"He won't get mad at me anyway" Kurumi showed a bitter smile before she turned her hed in a different direction

"Well I'm kind of curious so I'll join as well" Isaac leaned on the wall near the door on the other side of Kurumi

"ha...haah...haaahh" Yoshino's body is still hot after all those electric shocks

"We're not done yet" The Spirit King straightened his sleeves this time her placed his her used both of his hands at the side of Yoshino's head

"...!" Yoshino feared it was another painful torture

"This will only sting a little" He glared at Yoshino with such torturing eyes

With that The Spirit King triggered Yoshino to feel inexplicable pain inside out. Yet again Yoshino let out painful cries of suffering

After hours of suffering inexplicable pain The Spirit King let go of his hands and stretched his back. Yoshino let out continuously heavy breathing and panting. Don for now The Spirit King raised his voice and called out Kurumi who is standing outside knowing she'll be detected and called out because of her unpermitted ears dropping.

"Kurumi, You know what to do" After the Spirit King called her out raising his voice so he'll be clearly heard

"Oh you found me, Leave everything to me" Kurumi wore a childish innocent smile which is completely opposite to her nature

Kurumi dragged Yoshino who is half awake back to her prison and chained her up again. After Kurumi chained her The Spirit King just arrived in time before Yoshino fall back into an unconscious state. Yoshino can hear his heavy footsteps coming towards her. When he got closer The Spirit King bent down on his knees and gently placed both of his hands beside Yoshino's head and whispered softly like a lullaby to her ear.

"**Good Night**" With that The Spirit King made Yoshino fell into deep sleep before leaving the room with Kurumi

He stood up and turned away as he left Yoshino in a deep sleep. Kurumi twitched her lips a bit before leaving with The Spirit King. Those were one of The memories that Yoshino remembered, painful one that is.

**(IT MIGHT TAKE A WHILE TO PUBLISH SINCE I'M BUSY ON DOING OTHER STUFF)**


	6. Another Beginning

In an abandoned building Kurumi's footsteps can be heard all over the vicinity of the building. In one part of the abandoned building The Spirit King is already standing, waiting for Kurumi to arrive at their Rendezvous. Not long He already began to hear the echoing of Kurumi's footsteps coming closer until it stopped right behind him.

"What do you want to talk about?" In the awkward silent atmosphere Kurumi spoke first and her voice slightly echoed throughout the building

"This" The Spirit King reached for his pocket and searched for something then he brought out a small black gem

"Isn't that, Ara things are getting quite interesting" Upon seeing the black gem Kurumi instantly knew what's going to happen next and felt a tingling excitement flow through her body

"Don't fail this one Kurumi, You have only one chance" Judging from his facial expression it's obvious that he's bloody and deadly serious, after that he tossed the gem Kurumi

"...!" Kurumi felt the deadliness in his eyes just by directly looking at him

"If you have nothing else to ask you can leave" The Spirit King turned back his gaze to the top view of the city

"What if Shido-san and Ratatoskr interferes again?" Kurumi immediately opened her lips and spoke

"We'll just immediately annihilate them" Already decided he turned his head and replied back Kurumi's statement

"I'm looking forward to this fake act your planning" Judging from the hint DEM along with Kurumi is plotting something big again

"We're going to fake a death after all" The Spirit King sighed and his facial expression looks bored and sleepy at the same time

"I can't wait to look at Shido's face" Kurumi walked away and the echoing sound of her laugh and footsteps faded away until it's completely gone

"My flames haven't fully recovered yet" The Spirit King stared at his faintly burning flaming hand

**RATATOSKR**

"A park?" Kotori got all confused that she dropped her jaw

"Yeah, Tohka and Yoshino said they want to try the newly opened park"" Shido can be seen in the large monitor of Fraxinus

"Fine, We'll make the preparations for tomorrow" Kotori laid back to her commander chair leaving out a sigh

**SHIDO'S HOUSE**

"It's settled then, we'll be going tomorrow" Shido went to Tohka and Yoshino who is sitting in his living room waiting for an answer

"Wow! I can't wait" Tohka can't hold back all of her excitement and threw her arms in the air

"Me too" Yoshino spoke in a soft and shy tone

[Yoshinon too] The little rabbit puppet Yoshinon waved both his small puppet arms in the air

"Shido where are you going?" Tohka was celebrating when she noticed Shido headed to the door

"I'm going to take a little walk outside" Shido paused for a moment and smiled answering Tohka's question

As Shido close the door from outside he soon started walking in a nearby neighbourhood. Taking a walk outside relaxes Shido for some reason. Shido was strolling joyfully that afternoon when he bumped into the least person he'll see, Kurumi.

"Ku-Kurumi!?" Shido widened his eyes upon seeing who caused the lives of thousands of people

"Ara-ara Shido-san What are you doing here?" Kurumi doesn't even look slightly surprised turning her gaze towards a surprised Shido

"You know...Just taking a walk" Shido's voice began to sound scared

"Same here" Kurumi smiled back to Shido

"Kurumi can I ask you about something" Shido realized this is the perfect opportunity to talk to Kurumi as he toughened up his shaking voice

"What is it?" A sign of curiosity bugged Kurumi's head

"What are you planning this time?" Knowing Kurumi wouldn't easily spill it out Shido still asked

"Nothing, If that's all you want to ask I'll be going on my way then" Kurumi let out a sigh of broken expectations then turned to leave

"W-wait" Within a glimpse Shido immediately tried to stop Kurumi since there are questions that Shido wanted to ask more

"Things are going to get exciting Shido-san" Kurumi halted for a moment and turned her head to give yet another mysterious statement

Kurumi left Shido in a state of confusion again and leaving smiling for tomorrow's unexpected "play"

**DEM INDUSTRIES**

Isaac is with the Spirit King in his office discussing some important matters for tomorrows plan. Of course Kurumi is included and highly involved in this yet another sinister plan. Just in the moment Kurumi arrived in time for the discussion for tomorrow and it looks like Kurumi is unusually excited about this that she's been smiling all day.

"Ara-ara~ Am I already late?" Kurumi entered the scene in the office and the first thing he saw is Isaac and The Spirit King having a conversation together.

"No, You're just in time" The Spirit King turned his gaze towards Kurumi

"I'm not even surprised seeing Isaac-san with you" Kurumi turned her sight to Isaac and smiled sarcastically

"Why wouldn't I, I'm the President's assistant after all" Isaac proudly told Kurumi about his position

"Isaac is everything ready for tomorrow" The Spirit King cut the conversation of the two smiling people

"Yes sir, The barrier is ready to be set for tomorrow" Looking at his branch's written report Isaac replied back looking assured

"Shido-san would never expect this one" Kurumi had the same sentence like other evil organization planning something big

"Isaac, Kurumi don't fail this one Got it" Basing from his expression The Spirit King was so serious that Black lightning sparks came out of him

"Isn't that the reason why we have backup plans?" Kurumi raised hand and waved it in the air looking so calm

"We will assure that no one can interfere our plans" Isaac added supporting Kurumi's rhetorical question looking so sure and positive

"I see, I'm trusting both of you in this one" The Spirit King sighed and laid back in his office chair to get some nice, short sleep

"Isaac-san let's talk outside" Kurumi wanted to continued their conversation outside so they won't be able to disturb the sleeping wolf

Kurumi and Isaac both quietly exited and closed the door because not even a single person would ever dare to disturb a wolf from having some sleep because if they do it will be the greatest regret in life of a foolish person.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Isaac asked Kurumi who are just right outside the office

"Who would be the responsible one for this one?" Out of nowhere Kurumi asked the question

"Isn't that obvious, both of us of course" Isaac answered back with a shining smile

"He would be furious if we fail this one" Kurumi knew the consequences if they both fail this one, again

"Yeah and I don't want to fail as his loyal assistant" Isaac knew it as well

"What's the back up plan again?" Out of Kurumi's excitement Kurumi forgot what's their Plan B

"It's very simple DEM will take actions as well but Allen would only act as a distraction for you to capture our objective" Isaac pointed his fingers up

"How simple your backup plan is" Kurumi thought of it as rather simple than complicated

"That's because that's just the backup plan the real plan has a twist in it" Isaac twitched his lips almost forming a smile

"The Spirit King sure knows what to do it's as if he knows what's going to happen next" Kurumi was impressed by The Spirit King's cunning perception

"I agree with you" A small giggle can be heard in Isaac's smile

While the two happy people are having a conversation Ellen, Isaac's secretary passed down the hall and saw the two cunning and smiling people talking to each other about something. Ellen wanted to join to the conversation for a while so she approached Kurumi and Isaac. It turns out both of them are having a conversation about tomorrow's plan and Ellen is just in the backup plan.

"Isaac-san are you sure this is going to work?" Ellen intervened out of nowhere and asked

"Of course it would after all there's a twist in it" Isaac turned to his secretary and happily answered her question

"What if Kurumi messed up the plan" Ellen turned her gaze towards Kurumi and frowned

"Ara-ara~ are you doubting me Ellen-san?" In the inside Kurumi felt insulted but as usual she just wore a smile

"Of course, Because if you failed I'm always here to fix it" From Ellen's statement she is obviously mocking Kurumi

"Oh no Ellen-san It's you that's going to fail" Kurumi answered back throwing an angry gaze

"Tsk, We'll see tomorrow who's going to fail" Ellen walked away being done arguing with Kurumi

"It sounded like a challenge for both of you" Isaac listened to their argument the whole time

It's already afternoon, I better go back home" Noticing the time Kurumi sighed and decided to go home

"Don't forget about tomorrow" Isaac reminded Kurumi like she was going to forget it

"Yeah, Yeah" Kurumi raised her arm and waved it while walking away

"I better go on my way as well" Isaac talked to himself before leaving the scene and going back to his office

The Spirit King slept for an hour and when he woke up he stretched his numb back. He notised that it's already afternoon so he stood up and walked out of his own office so he can take a nice walk in the city alone. The Spirit King is the kind of man who wouldn't even needed a bodyguard after all because he's spirit who's powers are unknown

"It still afternoon and my body is already aching from all that sitting" The Spirit King was in deep thought that he didn't notice he bumped into a young petite girl with blue hair and sapphire eyes

"S-sorry" The young girl was in fact Yoshino and she apologized for stumbling upon an unfamiliar stranger

"No, It's my fault" The Spirit King picked up the white rabbit puppet that Yoshino dropped and handed it over

"Thank you" As Yoshino wore Yoshinon on her left hand the stranger asked

"What's your name?" The Spirit King pretended that he didn't know Yoshino

"Yoshino, Uhm Did I saw you somewhere before" Yoshino looked a bit closer at The Spirit King and thought he looked familiar

"Nope, You must have been mistaken me for someone else" The Spirit patted Yoshino head

"Sorry I thought you look familiar" Yoshino vaguely remember the face of the Spirit who kidnapped her a month ago

"Be careful next time then" The Spirit King removed her hand from Yoshino's head

"Yes, Thank you Mister" Yoshino thank the man who is the Spirit King before walking away

"That was so close don't you think" A familiar voice was heard out of nowhere and it was Kurumi who spoke

"Where did you come from?" The Spirit was surprised that Kurumi showed up out of nowhere behind him

"I was on my way when I saw you so I followed you and heard you were talking to Yoshino" Basing on her actions Kurumi sounded like a stalker that appeared out of nowhere

"Two coincidences happened at the same time" Now that The Spirit King thought of it he's not sure if this is a mere coincidence or it happened purposely

"Yoshino almost recognized you as The Head of DEM and The Spirit King" Kurumi tilted her head a bit and had a joyful smile

"Almost, But she didn't recognize me" The Spirit King contradicted Kurumi's statement

"Everything is set for tomorrow Spirit King" Kurumi reported to The Spirit King that everything is prepared and all they have to do is wait for the Spirit King's order for tomorrow

"I see, don't forget about it after all you play a special role" The Spirit King voice turned serious turning his gaze to Kurumi

"Why would I forget about tomorrow, It's a special day for me after all" Kurumi answered childishly accompanying a sweet smile

"Everything will start tomorrow" The Spirit King was deadly serious than before determined to capture Yoshino tomorrow

**PLEASE ENJOY**


	7. Blood Stained Rabbit

The sun rise with it's hot and blinding light in an ordinary morning like always. This day would start normal but they do not know how would it end for DEM has started to move again and put their plans in action. Right now the focus will be on Shido, Tohka and Yoshino. The day started as Shido and the others headed straight to the newly opened park where a trap is waiting for them. Tohka skipped along on the concrete road while Shido walked crouching his back and his face looks dehydrated. Yoshino like any other day wore her usual white sundress with a matching white sunhat.

"Heh...heh...heh" Shido twitched his right lip finally arrived at the park

"Wwwwaaa, So this is the new park" Tohka had her shining eyes on the entrance of the park

[Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!] Yoshino repeatedly waved his arm vigorously

"Calm down, the park is not going anywhere" Shido smiled seeing how excited everyone is

[Okay...] Yoshinon laid down his head since he can't wait to see the park

Behind a tree a black figure can be seen observing Shido, Tohka and Yoshino in the shadows. On the closer look the black figure appears to be none other than Kurumi herself and it also seems she's privately speaking to someone in the communicator in her ear.

"As expected they are here"" The moment Kurumi spotted the three clueless people she immediately reported it through her communicator

"Follow them until to the designated point" The radio like voice spoke but that voice was clearly The Spirit King's voice

"Then the rest is up to me, right?" Kurumi wildly guessed what's the next part

"Yeah" The emotionless voice of The Spirit King answered back

"Then I'll have to make sure they'll get there and wait for them to get there" Kurumi surely knew what she has to do

"You really know it too well" It can't be seen but in the inside The Spirit King is smiling

"Why wouldn't I, It's a special day after all" Kurumi gently smiled her lips upon mentioning her words

"I'll be going then" With a press of a button their conversation ended

"Hihihihihi, I can't wait" Kurumi lips formed a crescent showing an evil smile

"Ah The air is refreshing" Shido breathed in the fresh air around the park

"It's so relaxing" Yoshino also breathed in the blowing fresh air

"Yeah" Tohka agreed feeling the air blowing in her cheeks

"It says here there's an open ground in the center of the park" Shido analyzed the map in the bulletin board and pointed his index finger in the center of the map

"Shido let's go there" Tohka repeatedly and kept pulling Shido's right arm

"I want to go there too" Yoshino on the other hand kept tugging Shido's shirt

"I get it, just don't pull me" Shido just agreed since he doesn't want to be pulled from both sides

[Bwahahaha, Shido-kun you look like a cornered animal] Yoshinon widely opened his mouth laughing and clapping his little hands together at the same time

"You could have said that nicer" From those words Shido have been hit with a bullseye

"That's just mean Yoshinon" Yoshino frowned a little reacting to Yoshinon's teasing towards Shido

[I can't help it if Shido-kun is a two timer] Yoshinon sharply pointed his little arm to Shido defending his previous statement

"Ah!" After hearing those from Yoshinon, Shido felt like he was strucked by lightning

[The truth strucked down Shido-kun] Yoshinon grinned which is unusual for a puppet

"Shido are you all right?" Tohka poked Shido a few times to make sure

"Let's just go" Shido crouched his back in depression and continued walking

"They're headed to the designated point just as planned" Kurumi pressed the communicator in her ear

"I see they're almost there" The Spirit King sounded unusual

"Even I myself can't wait" From his mood Kurumi knew The Spirit King is getting impatient

"IT's always the same thing" The Spirit King laid back in his chair and his mind wandered out of the window

Shido, Yoshino and Tohka are almost near at reaching the park's open ground which is by the way a trap set by DEM along with Kurumi. Not knowing that they are headed to a dangerous trap they still continued to walk. After a few minutes of walking Shido, Yoshino and Tohka reached the open ground and unfortunately they walked right straight into the trap and they saw Kurumi in her Astral dress standing firm in the center as if she was waiting for them to come which she is. Shido widened his eyes in surprise upon seeing Kurumi unexpectedly

"Kurumi!?" Shido step his one foot backwards sensing the danger that Kurumi brings

"Ara~ What took you so long Shido-san" Kurumi had already anticipated their arrival

"Kurumi, Are you here to pick a fight again" Tohka quickly changed to her astral dress and summoned Sandalphon

"No, I'm only here to pick up someone" Kurumi was indeed telling the truth in a way

Yoshino got scared and hid behind Shido. Kurumi brought out a small remote revealing a surprise gift with an evil smile

"What the-" Before Shido could even continue several machines sprout out lines of lights that turned the open ground into a dome

"Isn't it obvious Shido-san, you all fell into a trap" Kurumi smirked on how they all fell into a trap

"Kurumi you-" Tohka didn't finished her sentence and attacked instead

"Not going down without a fight huh, So be it" Kurumi was able to block Tohkas's Sandalphon with her flintlock pistol and musket

"Shido-san, stand back for a while" Yoshino manifested her astral dress and rushed to aid Tohka

"Yoshino-" Shido wasn't able to finished what he said since Yoshino is out of range

"Ara-ara~ two spirits against one spirit, How unfair" Kurumi pushed Tohka away and jumped back a few steps

"Don't about getting away this time Kurumi" Tohka raised her sword and prepared a stance

"I told you I'm only here to pick up someone, So I'm not going to fight but they are" Kurumi raised both of her guns representing a clock's hands

Shadows appeared from the ground and it formed into human shape figures. When the shadows figures are finished forming it took the appearance of Tokisaki Kurumi herself and the only difference between the clones and the real Kurumi is that the clones can't use the angel Zafkiel unlike the real Kurumi. The clones stood up holding muskets and pistols. Tohka and Yoshino's opponent Kurumi multiplied herself due to some valid reasons. Kurumi's shadow clones pointed their guns at the two spirits and fired all at once, In the nick of time Yoshino was able to quickly block the barrage of bullets with ice.

"Yoshino?" Tohka gazed at Yoshino who looked unusually determined to protect her friends

"Are you alright Tohka-san" Yoshino catched her breathe while asking Tohka

"Y-yeah" Tohka was worried about Yoshino since she can't use all of her powers in that small vessel

"My,my, This is going to take some time" Kurumi spotted that Yoshino is tired so she joined the battle and pointed her guns in their direction

"Tohka-san I'll deal with these clone" Yoshino faced at the direction of Kurumi's clones

"Then I'll deal with the real Kurumi" Tohka gripped her sword tighter and began to charge at Kurumi

**RATATOSKR**

"What just happened?" Kotori was bewildered can't believe on what the monitor flashed, a dome of barrier

"The barrier is preventing our communications to get through inside" Analyzing the computer one of the crew shouted

"Perhaps it's DEM and Kurumi again" Reine thought as she walked forward and gazed at the thick shelled barrier

"They got us off guarded" Kotori grinned her teeth angrily

"All we can do now is hope Shido and the others are okay" Kannazuki tried to lessen the tense of the situation

"Be careful Shido" Kotori laid back in her chair hoping there will be any changes in the barrier

The whole scene had a battle going on, damages are seen everywhere and it looks like the battle is almost going to end and this will decide the victor. Kurumi have the upper advantage in winning rather than Tohka and Yoshino who are injured and very exhausted that they tried to catch their breathe and both Tohka and Yoshino are already bending on their knees unlike Kurumi who is barely scratched and looked completely unharmed. Their chance of taking down Kurumi is very unlikely. Tohka can barely move her injured body and Yoshino received a gunshot on her left side. The barrier suddenly turned weak enough for people to pass through it and this gave them a chance to retreat unfortunately Kurumi is the type of person who won't let people get away that easily and Yoshino had to make a sudden choice if she wants to protect Tohka and Shido.

"Tohka-san take Shido-san with you and go" Yoshino had made up her final decision

"You know I can't do that!" Tohka protested against Yoshino's decision

"Tohka-san you're no longer in the condition to fight" Yoshino gazed at Tohka pleading for her to go

"I'll take Shido out of here then I'll be back" Tohka bit her lip realizing the situation

"If you insist" Yoshino smiled back at Tohka knowing she can't change her decision

Tohka dragged Shido out and passed through the weakened barrier. But before Tohka could get through it again the barrier hardened it's shell again but before the barrier concealed the surroundings inside Tohka saw Yoshino smiled at her. Inside the barrier Yoshino felt relief that Shido and Tohka are outside the barrier and that leaves her to deal with Kurumi alone.

"You knew I purposely weakened it so Shido-san and Tohka can get through, How smart of you" Kurumi was impressed and clapped her hands sarcastically

"You already hurt enough people" Yoshino clenched her fist preparing to attack Kurumi anytime

"You stayed to fight me even in that condition, How foolish!" Kurumi raised her guns again and began pulling the trigger

"I won't let you hurt more innocent people" Yoshino dodged the bullets as if she was slidingin ice

"Then try and stop me!" Kurumi giggled showing her evil smile

"Maybe I will" Yoshino counter attacked with sharp icicles

"I got you now" Kurumi caught Yoshino off guarded and shot her right side

"Ah!" Yoshino almost lost balance if it wasn't for her feet

"What's happening in there?" Shido attempted to smash the barrier but it won't even budge at all, all he can hear is several gunshots

"Shido step aside" Tohka also attempted to break it by cutting it down and yet again it won't budge

"It's no use it's just too tough" Shido leaned against a tree already losing hope

"Damn it! How did it end like this" Tohka punched the barrier in frustration

"I hope Yoshino is fine" Shido slide down his back and sit on the gorund

"I hope so" Tohka stood beside Shido

"Ggghh..." Yoshino's bleeding wounds on her stomach is preventing her from doing anything but lie down helplessly

"Any last words" Kurumi walked closer towards Yoshino and pointed her musket in the head

"..." Yoshino couldn't speak because of the pain of her bleeding wounds

"Good Night~" Kurumi smiled evilly as she slowly pull the trigger

"...!?" After hearing a single gunshot everything went silent and this made Shido stand up and worry

During the moment of silence the barrier was lifted by Kurumi and everything inside is now visible. In horror Shido saw a pool of blood and Kurumi standing in it but no signs of Yoshino everywhere. Shido feared that the only explanation in this is that Kurumi killed Yoshino and dragged her into the shadows

"Kurumi don't tell me you-" Shido voice began to shake as he stepped backwards

"Yeah" Krurumi showed Shido a white rabbit puppet which is Yoshinon covered in blood

"Kurumi you-you killed Yoshino" Shido was dropped down to his knees upon seeing the evidence and Kurumi's confession

"Kurumi you've gone too far" Out of anger Tohka immediately charged at Kurumi

"Ara-ara~ you're angry" Kurumi blocked Tohka's attack with her musket and pistol

"Kurumi!" Tohka was so angry that he pushed her sword but Kurumi was still able to block it

"Hihihihi, It's over now" Kurumi insanely laugh mocking Tohka

"It's not over yet!" Tohka shouted as she try to break Kurumi's defense

"It already is Tohka-san, I already killed Yoshino" Kurumi reminded Tohka of what she did

Everyone in Fraxinus looked in horror after seeing the pool of blood and Kurumi holding a blood stained Yoshinon and witnessed Kurumi admitting that she indeed killed Yoshino. Kotori widened and the others widened their eyes on what just happened

"Well then if you don't mind, I'll be going on my way" Kurumi, done with her part of the show, jumped away carrying a blood stained Yoshinon and disappeared in the shadows

"Come back here, You're going to pay for what you did to Yoshino!" Tohka aslo jumped trying to catch Kurumi

Tohka tried to go after Kurumi but she disappeared in an instant. Shido still felt shocked stood up trying to comprehend all the things that happened. Shido kneeled down and kept hitting the ground unable to accept on what he saw.

"I can't belive it Yoshino is'-" Tohka looked away unable to say it since it's too painful

"Yeah, me too" Shido realized whining won't get back Yoshino

After the events Shido and Tohka headed back to Ratatoskr so their wounds can be treated. What do they not know is what really happened in DEM. The hallways of DEM is unusually silent that Kurumi's footsteps echoed all over the hallway carrying Yoshino's wounded and dormant body to an examination room prepared by The Spirit King.

**DEM INDUSTRIES**

"They fell for our little play" Kurumi gently put down Yoshino in a steel examination bed

"Tell me about it" Isaac entered the room with The Spirit King

"It completely worked as planned" The Spirit King turned his gaze towards Kurumi

"I guess everything begins now" Kurumi threw an innocent look at The Spirit King

"Sleep well, little Ice puppet" The Spirit King watched Yoshino's wounds quickly regenerate

**I tried adding more description in this, This is the best I can come up with**

**To every reader, What do you think of the story (Note: Write a review of what you think)**

**PS: One Chapter every Week**

**I was thinking on adding made-up characters or Spirits**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER MAY TAKE A WHILE BEFORE I CAN PUBLISH IT DUE TO INTERNET**


	8. The Truth Behind

**1 DAY AGO**

"I can't believe how easy this is" Kurumi boasted enjoying the moment of her victory

""This is...all a part of...your...plan" The gunshot that Yoshino took made her barely speak straight

"It's not finished yet" Kurumi spread her shadow on the ground and pale hands rose and gripped Yoshino's limbs and covered her mouth

"Hhmm!" Yoshino shook her body to struggle from the strong grip of those shadow hands

"Hold still and this will be over soon" By a sway of a hand Kurumi changed the direction of her musket to the left pointing at Yoshino's leg as she slowly pull the trigger to mark the moment

"...!" No screams were heard but the reaction of Yoshino's pain can be seen

"And this should be the last part" Kurumi opened up her hand and revealed a small black gem

Kurumi threw the small black gem as hard as she can to the ground. Upon hitting the solid ground the gem cracked little by little until it burst into smaller fragments. A portal came out of the small fragments and it looks like one of Kurumi's clones came out of the portal right after it opened. Just like in their plan the fake Kurumi will take Yoshino back to DEM while the real Kurumi will fake Yoshino's death to distract Shido and the others. Before the fake Kurumi took Yoshino away, Kurumi took off Yoshinon out of Yoshino's bloody left hand.

"The rest are perfectly in place" Kurumi shook the puppet Yoshinon in the air

**DEM INDUSTRIES**

Among the cold steel walls and floor lies darkness similar to a moonless night. Cold wind brushed to the cold steel walls and floor. Yoshino's body lied unconsciously in the cold silver steel floor, completely helpless and defenceless in the danger around in the enemy's hands. The darkness inside covered Yoshino as well. As the slow hour of time passed in the darkness covered room a ray of light creaked out of the solid door. The ray of light pierced through the darkness of the room. The sound of a footstep bounced to the cold steel walls. As the footstep drew closer to Yoshino's lying body, Kurumi smiled enjoying the spirit's current helpless situation.

"Ara, still not awake" Kurumi gazed the bloody marks that she left Yoshino from their last encounter

The cruel spirit planned to reach for Yoshinon at take it from Yoshino's unmoving hand. An inch closer before Kurumu could even reach Yoshinon, a sudden grip held tightly her hand and cold air surrounded the room spreading ice everywhere and the coldness of the lifeless ice immediately froze Kurumi in an instant turning her whole body into a living ice statue. Every single corner of the room was completely with cold unforgiving ice. Luckily Yoshino was able to use her powers even in an injured state, When the room was solidly frozen and Kurumi with it Yoshino breathed heavily trying to lift herself up with her arm using her remaining strength. Yoshino stood up using the walls as a walking support and forced her feet to move forward despite the injuries she took at her left leg. Yoshino's left leg were delayed because of the gunshot from Kurumi's musket. Right after Yoshino slowly walked out of the room the whole building was immediately alarmed of the Spirit activity that just happened in that room. With no time to lose Yoshino increased the force on her feet. All the DEM wizards including Ellen were aware of a Spirit power being active on the room.

"This is bad" With no time to lose Yoshino on finding the exit first before the worst person gets her

Kurumi was still frozen stiff but the ice won't be able to hold her much longer. The ice started to smoke and crack appeared visible little by little and the cold ice started to drip cold melting droplet of water dropped to the solid ice floor.

"Hhmmm...So the Spirit broke out" The Spirit King impatiently tapped at his wooden desk

"Sir, Should I send our DEM Wizard to capture the spirit" Isaac stood beside the Spirit King as his assistant

"There's no need to send that many for the capture of a single spirit" Using The Spirit King's laptop he was able to track Yoshino's current position in the surveillance cameras

"I'll send Ellen instead sir" Isaac began to contact Ellen

Yoshino ran with all of the little energy she have left. Forcing her legs to move faster, Yoshino at least increased her speed a little not knowing The Spirit King is watching her movements this moment. A door with an obvious sign that says exit was a few meters in front of Yoshino. Unfortunately the door was securely locked, This left Yoshino with no other choice, Use force to break the door open. Yoshino busted the door down and left it with a big hole.

"Do you think you can escape that easily, spirit?" Ellen had to wait for the Spirit outside since DEM realizers have no indoor combat capability

Being a passive spirit Yoshino didn't prefer to fight, instead she runs to avoid the fight. Yoshino bent her knees compressing all the force in her feet and leaped into the air leaving a crack in the solid ground hoping she has a chance to outrun DEM's strongest wizard, Ellen.

"Fine, Do it the hard way!" Ellen was about to lose her patience playing cat and mouse chase with the spirit Yoshino

"If they captured me again, they'll-" Yoshino wouldn't be able the horror that was done to her the last time she was captured by DEM

"If the spirit reached the city, I'll lose sight of her" In a split second Ellen boosted her realizer's speed to catch the runaway spirit

"Not good she's catching up" When Yoshino looked back she saw Ellen with an increased speed which leads her to a Second option, escape by ground

Yoshino suddenly hovered in the air when Ellen was already in front of her in a blink of an eye, Ellen pointed her weapon to Yoshino with a red dot indicating the target which is her.

"Bye bye" Ellen fired her weapon and a beam was able to knocked down Yoshino to the hard solid ground

Ellen slowly landed to the ground after knocking Yoshino to the ground. Ellen was about to walk towards Yoshino when she felt cold air. The cold air was another form of ice which surrounded the Spirit Yoshino, protecting her from Ellen. With the heavy wind around surrounding Yoshino, Ellen had no choice but to back away to avoid being crushed by the torrents of cold air. Ellen blocked her vision from the strong cold wind with her arms and when the cold wind faded the torrents of wind disappeared along with the Spirit.

"Tsk, She escaped I have to report this to the president" A spirit was able to escape DEM's strongest wizard which upset Ellen about this so she left with the spirit escaped

Yoshino was able to teleport far away from her previous location to the woods in a park. Yoshino never saw a weapon strong enough to break an astral dress' armour that easily with a single shot but luckily she was able to survive a direct shot even though she's heavily injured. Yoshino walked with her body swaying and her feet injured. Coincidentally Shido was at the park as well to get some time alone to think, Shido noticed the bush rustled and the leaves sway and stood up if it was a person or an animal. What appeared in front of him was none other than Yoshino. Everyone thought that Yoshino was killed by Kurumi including Shido. Shido mind froze for a moment unable to believe his eyes but he has no time about that, The important thing is that Yoshino is alive infront of him.

"Shido...san" Yoshino smiled upon seeing Shido again before falling down to the ground draining all of her energy in walking

"Yo-Yoshino?!" Shido stood up looking either surprised or happy

"I...barely managed to escape" Yoshino forced herself to get up despite the injuries she took

"Don't move around, I'll contact Kotori so they can treat your wounds" Shido tapped the communicator in his ear a few times

**RATATOSKR**

"What!? I see, we'll pick you up immediately" Kotori stood up in surprised after Shido told him about Yoshino

"What was that?" Reine stared at Kotori's unusual expression

"Yoshino is still alive but Shido found her heavily injured" A sweat dropped from Kotori

"...!" Everyone in Fraxinus widened their eyes paying their attention at Kotori's words

"Yoshino managed to survive, But how?" Kannazuki felt something wasn't right

**PARK**  
Shido pressed his communicator leaving a beep sound ending his conversation with Kotori. Shido and Yoshino sat in a nearby bench while waiting for Kotori to pick them up.

"Kotori will pick us up in a moment" Shido laid his back on the bench relaxing for a moment

"Shido-san, When I was captured I felt a tremendous power" Yoshino recalled the time when she was able to sense a tremendous power even though it's a vague memory

"A spirit? What does the person looks like?" Shido was eager to know who is this spirit

"He was a man wearing black" Yoshino held her head trying to lessen the headache after forcing herself to remember vague memories

"Is there anything else?" Shido couldn't picture anyone his mind

"He's with a scary Spirit that wears a black and red Astral dress" Yoshino clutched her sleeve tightly

"black and red...Kurumi!" The only person Shido knew that matched the description is none other than Kurumi

Fraxinus picked up Shido and Yoshino after a while. Yoshino was immediately treated due to the injuries she took from Ellen. Everyone else is glad and relieved that Yoshino is alive and safe. Shido was bugged by the fact the they all thought that Yoshino was killed by Kurumi but she is alive right in front of them

"Shido, Is it true that Yoshino is alive" Tohka rushed over as soon as she heard from Shido that Yoshino was indeed alive

"Yeah, But right now Yoshino is injured" A sad tone came out of Shido

"Yoshino is fine, If it wasn't for the Astral dress' who knows what could have happen" Kotori came out of nowhere and cut the awkward atmosphere

"Kotori, Yoshino said there's a powerful spirit and it looks like Kurumi knows him" Shido almost forgot an important detail that Yoshino told him

"There aren't any records about a powerful spirit especially if he is in DEM" The bad news is that there's not a single record about this spirit

"First Kurumi now we're dealing with a powerful spirit" Tohka has no idea what's going on but she knows one thing for sure they have an enemy

"Things are getting worse by the minute" More things began to bug Shido's mind

**DEM INDUSTRIES**

"So you let the Spirit get away" The temperature around The Spirit King began to rise

"That is true Sir, but with that injuries she wouldn't gotten away far" Ellen's heart felt a crushing sensation and her body felt the burning atmosphere around

"Sir Should I send our elite time to track down the Spirit" Isaac as well felt the heat around so he made a suggestion to ease the flames

"No, I have something else in mind" The cunning way The Spirit thinks is what makes him a dangerous man to cross

A knock on the door disturbed the serious conversation and that knocking came from Kurumi who was freed from the ice about an hour ago.

"Ellen you're dismissed" With the things going on The Spirit King will take matters seriously

"Yes Sir" Ellen saluted straight and as she turn her back she threw an angry glare at Kurumi as a sign that both Ellen and Kurumi are not exactly friends

"Now then, What's your backup plan" A tingling shock made Kurumi felt excited

"Use your enemy's strength against them" A familiar phrase like that was heard before

"I love it when you give riddles" Kurumi joyfully smiled and jumped around excitedly

"But not for now" Another unfortunate event will happen

**3 DAYS LATER**

With the previous solve or so they think, everyone returned to their normal lives. Yoshino was able to recovered quickly thanks to Ratatoskr's help. Shido walked to school basking the early morning sun without anything bothering him even though the only thing Shido is doubting is how did Yoshino manage to survive especially when she's up against Kurumi. Shido shook his head not any miasma cloud his mind with puzzles. After thinking so much Shido didn't even notice he reached the school gate. Tohka called his name at the top of her lungs but Shido became less focused to his surroundings.

"Shido" Shido jogged and blocked Shido's path

"Tohka?" If Tohka didn't blocked his way he wouldn't have snapped out at get back to reality

"Shido you've been spacing out" Tohka leaned closer to Shido who is quite bothered

"Uh-well, I didn't get enough sleep" Shido twitched his lips making up a legitimate excuse

"If you keep being like that we'll be late for school" Tohka grabbed Shido's arm running to their class

**RATATOSKR**

"I still can't get off the feeling like something's not right" Kotori leaned her face to her hand

"Yoshino was against Kurumi, When we saw the video Yoshino was clearly gone but now she's here alive" Reine agreed as well

"Did DEM created a foul play" Kannazuki joined the conversation

"The only thing that's bothering me is there are two Spirits inside Dem, One is Kurumi and the other is unknown" Kotori didn't let go of the fact that they're dealing with someone dangerous

"The only description Yoshino told us is that He is a powerful Spirit" Even Reine had no clue who is this spirit

"Aaahh! This is getting complicated" Kotori scratched her head in frustration until her hair is ruined

All those ranting and complaining of Kotori didn't reach Yoshino who was feeling better for the past few days. Reine advised Yoshino to rest a bit to avoid straining her body after being shot by a DEM wizard.

"Nee, Yoshinon can you remember what happened back there?" Yoshino was hoping Yoshinon might remember something they can use

[Hhhmmm...This scary girl was carrying me when he was talking to this guy in black] Yoshinon scratched his chin recalling the past events

"Then what" Yoshino wanted to know more what Yoshinon remembered

[They were talking about something...something about you and...] Yoshinon held his head with his arms

"And..."" Yoshino pressured Yoshinon into continuing

[And this guy said something about awakening your true form] Yoshinon looked away not wanting to tell the bad part to Yoshino

"Awaken may true form? That's impossible" Yoshino was hiding something that nobody should know

[Oh yeah that's right...Humans limited your powers] Yoshinon forgot the truth the Yoshino's powers weren't at their fullest

"If they reawakened me...I don't want it to happen again" Shido gotten scared not because of DEM but her own true form

[ Ah! I almost forgot, that guy also said about using Shido-kun to do that] Yoshinon smacked his hands together

"Use Shido-san...But all off this to regain my true form" Yoshino couldn't believe what she just heard

[If it happens again you'll do the same to the humans who limited your powers and that's why we better tell Kotori-chan before it's too late] Yoshinon shook his arms in haste

"Y-Yeah we should-" Yoshino felt a family sensation and it made her blanked for a while before falling

"Yoshino how are-" Kotori was about to check on Yoshino's condition when she saw her lying on the floor

"Kotori-san" Yoshino slowly opened her vague vision eyes while trying to stand up

"Yoshino what happened!?" Kotori supported Yoshino in standing up

"I just fell down" Yoshino doesn't know either what happened

"Thank goodness you're not hurt" Kotori sighed in relief

"Kotori-san there's something I should tell you" Yoshino was sweating when she spoke

"What is it?" Kotori would listen since it seems important

"The truth is..." Yoshino leaned closer to Kotori and whispered the truth

"What!? Why didn't you tell us before" Kotori widened her eyes in surprise when Yoshino told her the truth behind


End file.
